A Healers Owl
by DeeCohan
Summary: Contest for The Owlery Ginny awaits an owl that could change her life for ever DMGW


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with HP except a beautiful poster of Draco on my wall that I had to order from the US. So please do not sue.

A/n: This is another contest, but this time is for The Owlery, if you would like details of this site please tell me in the review. You earn galleons and buy books, robes, wands and become aurors and stuff its cool.

Chapter One

Ginny Weasley woke up to the morning sun beaming through the windows, Lydia; her room mate had opened the curtains again. Squinting Ginny got out of bed and walked over to her bathroom to get ready.

It had been five years since she had left Hogwarts and had so far made a good living with her life. After she left school she had decided to become a healer. She had after all had plenty of practice with living with so many boys. She often watched her mother perform simple healing charms. She had also wanted to help people in the time of the war. The war had only finished a few months ago, Harry had finally defeated Voldemort and the day that it had happened was marked as a wizarding holiday, the defeat of the darkest lord of history yet.

Ginny's stomach lurched as she ran to the toilet to throw up, yet again. She had been feeling ill every morning for the past week. She had been to St. Mungo's to be checked over, they had said that when they had the results they would owl her. It was hard for her to hear that, being a healer herself she wanted results as soon as possible, but there had just been a very nasty game of quidditch that day, and a lot of the players came in bruised and battered, so she would have to take a back seat for now.

As she walked into the kitchen she saw a note.

_To my Dearest Wife_

_I have had to go to work early, but I will be back as soon as I can, let me know if that owl finally comes. I can't wait to see you, every minute away from you is a minute wasted._

_I love you_

_You're loving Husband_

_Draco_

Ginny sighed, she loved Draco, they had had a secret relationship in her final year of Hogwarts, she couldn't stay away from him, as he was an auror in training she didn't get to see him that much, but when she did it was amazing.

Soon after the way they had gotten married, they had been married three weeks and at every opportunity Draco would call her wife. It was like he liked the sound of it, though she loved being called it.

She took a breath and grabbed an apple to eat, she had the day of today and didn't plan on doing much, so she decided to clean the house and cook Draco's tea for when he got home.

As she was cleaning the house she couldn't help but think about the owl, and why it hadn't come. Surely it wouldn't have taken this long to get to her unless it was bad news would it? She didn't want to lose Draco so early, they had worked so hard against to stay together, and so many people were against their relationship despite the fact that Draco had helped the good side in the war and not Voldemort. She loved him with all of her heart and he loved her with all of his. They both knew that if the other died, they might as well die with them. Life wouldn't be worth living without the other, one night when they were talking about the future and death Draco had said something that had upset Ginny but also touched her heart.

"If you die on the Monday, I want to die on the Tuesday." Ginny felt exactly the same way and had told Draco so. That night they made love, that night Ginny would always remember.

Finally an owl flew through the open window and landed on a table in front of Ginny. She removed its burden and it flew off without water, food or a treat. Ginny looked at the wax seal on the back and sure enough it was from St. Mungo's. Shakily she opened it, bracing herself for the bad news she was sure to come.

_Dear Miss Weasley_

_I am sending this letter following your appointment three days ago. _

_Following the blood tests, and the spells performed we would like to congratulate you. You are 6 weeks pregnant. Should you require anymore assistance please do not hesitate to floo or owl._

_Yours sincerely_

_Mrs E Morecambe._

_Pregnant, pregnant? _Oh my god, she was pregnant. Ginny felt her heart jump, she was so happy. Of course she wanted to have a baby with Draco, she just didn't think it would happen that early in the marriage. She hoped that Draco would be happy too.

Draco chose that exact moment to apparate home. He walked into the room to see Ginny with tears in her eyes. He ran to her immediately.

"Gin, love what's wrong? What did they say?" Ginny just looked into his eyes and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She couldn't speak she was so happy so she just gave him the letter. Draco tore his eyes away from his crying wife and read the letter.

Ginny saw his face frown as he started to read the letter and her heart plummeted to the floor but then he had a huge smile on his face. He looked up to Ginny and she could see the happiness and love in his eyes.

"Were pregnant Ginny, a baby of our own. I love you so much."

Draco picked up his wife and kissed her with so much love and so much passion. Both knew that at that moment that their life together would change drastically, instead of being a happy couple they would be a perfect family.


End file.
